Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. One common way to connect optical waveguides is by using optical connectors. Optical connectors hold the mating optical waveguides in respective ferrules of the mating connectors. The ferrules and optical waveguides therein require polishing of the end face for proper operation. Polishing a ferrule is a relatively complex process that generally requires several steps along with inspection and testing using precision equipment to verify that the connector has an acceptable optical performance. In other words, polishing ferrules and testing optical performance is best performed in a factory setting under ideal working conditions.
When both ends of a cable are connectorized in the factory, the cable ends up having a predetermined length. Unfortunately, in the field a particular application for the cable may not require the entire predetermined length of the jumper cable, thereby creating excess cable length. This excess cable length can cause problems. For instance, the excess length of the cable must be stored within the enclosure or rack, which holds a plurality of cables. Generally speaking, the space within the enclosure or rack is generally at a premium, thus it is difficult and time consuming to store the excess cable length. Moreover, storing excess cable length leads to unorganized or undesirable housekeeping issues within the enclosure or rack. Thus, cables preferably have a length that is tailored for the particular application for an orderly and organized installation.
One way of tailoring the length of a cable for an application is to connectorize the cable in the field. One known method of field installing a connector so the cable has a tailored length uses a factory polished connector having an optical fiber pigtail. Using a connector having a pigtail attached requires cutting the cable to length and fusion splicing the pigtail to an optical fiber of the cable in the field. Although this method tailors the length of the cable it requires extra components such as furcation tubing to protect the pigtail and shrink tubing for immobilizing the optical splice. Moreover, these components require the craftsman to perform extra steps that increase the installation time for the connector. Other drawbacks of this method include a larger cable diameter at the location of the splice and a lack of flexibility about the splice location, thereby making routing and storage cumbersome and difficult.
Optical connectors have been designed to overcome the drawbacks of optical connectors having pigtails. An example of an optical connector that overcomes these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,819. This optical connector has a ferrule with a longitudinal bore running between a first end and a second end with a fusion access means defined within the ferrule. The ferrule also includes an optical fiber stub disposed within a portion of the ferrule. Specifically, the optical fiber stub is polished at the first end of the ferrule and extends into and terminates within the fusion access means of the ferrule. During field-installation, the cable is cut to the appropriate length and an optical fiber of the cable is inserted from the second end of the ferrule into the fusion access means to align it with the optical fiber stub for fusion splicing. Consequently, the fusion splice is disposed within the ferrule, thereby eliminating some of the problems associated with having the splice location in a medial portion of the cable as with the connector having a pigtail. But this connector design has limitations since forming the fusion access means within the ferrule removes ferrule material and alters the structural integrity of the ferrule.
For instance, there is a need for connectors having a smaller form factor, thereby increasing the connection density in patch panels and other like installations. These smaller form factor connectors require ferrules with smaller diameters to miniaturize the connector footprint. Accordingly, ferrules having smaller diameters will not have enough ferrule material remaining if a fusion access means is formed therein. In other words, a fusion access means is not feasible for these small form factor connectors.